


Don't Scare Raccoons

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Forest Guardian AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Fox Lance, M/M, Pet Carriers, Raccoon Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Matt had bought the pet carrier as a joke.When Matt had brought it home, Lance had gasped, dramatic as usual, and asked how he could be “so mean! I trusted you!” Keith had at least laughed, so win there. One out of three amused boyfriends.The carrier was forgotten in the corner of the room.They should’ve known better.OR: Keith locks Lance in a pet carrier.





	Don't Scare Raccoons

Matt had bought the pet carrier as a joke. Waking up to Lance chewing on squeaker toys was cute and all, but they also enjoyed sleeping. The worst part is when Keith would disentangle himself from Matt and Shiro’s limbs, creating a hole in their dome of warmth, and go join him.

Squeaker toys were for dogs, not foxes and raccoons. _Dogs._

So Matt had gone to Petsmart, bought a few new squeaker toys, because he loved his boyfriends, and a carrier case as well, one big enough to fit a large dog, or, in his case, a fox. Lord as his witness he never planned on ever using it. Lance wouldn’t let him, neither would Shiro, and Keith… Keith actually might, but that was besides the point.

When Matt had brought it home, Lance had gasped, dramatic as usual, and asked how he could be “so mean! I trusted you!” Keith had at least laughed, so win there. One out of three amused boyfriends.

Lance easily forgave him when he had showed him the new squeaker toys he had bought. The bag was snatched from him almost immediately, as Lance shed his clothes and transformed into a fox easily in front of his eyes. Keith pretended not to care, but after the first few squeaks, followed suit, transforming into his raccoon form, and snatched a toy from Lance, earning a playful hiss.

Shiro laughed, and Matt couldn’t help it when his lips pulled up into a fond smirk.

The carrier was forgotten in the corner of the room.

 

They should’ve known better.

~*~

Keith had draped himself over the top of the couch, letting his paws dangle down to clutch at the sides. It was the closest he could get to simulating a tree while indoors, and he really didn’t want to go outside right now. Maybe he could ask for help in purchasing a fake tree… No, that’d be to weird. His boyfriends would definitely laugh.

He let his tail dangle off the side of the couch, his eyes falling closed.

He had let his guard down. He didn’t hear the careful padding of paws against carpet, or the tiny snicker like noise from below him. He was tired, he wanted to sleep…

A force pushed against him, his paws flailing out to try and grab purchase as he fell, allowing him to latch onto the back of the couch with his claws. His heart rate sped, fur puffing out to make himself look larger.

A high pitched whine came from above him, and he looked up to see Lance, the whines coming in waves, his ears pressed back in amusement.

 _The damn fox._ Keith bared his teeth and hissed, but that didn’t stop Lance’s laughter as he moved out of view.

Keith slowly worked his claws out of the back of the couch. He really didn’t want to be the reason they had to replace it, again. He fell to the ground just as Lance padded around the side, ears still flattened back as he whined out his laughter. Keith glared, hissing louder at him, but Lance didn’t stop.

That’s when Keith noticed the unlocked carrier behind him.

~*~

Shiro could say, with confidence, that ever since he and Matt had found out that Lance was a fox, and later on, Keith, a raccoon, that they had grown used to seeing other random animals in their house. This, though, this had only happened a few times before, and most of those times had been for _bad_ reasons. To say Shiro ran from the car, leaving Matt with the groceries, would be an understatement.

Shiro fucking _booked_ it.

He burst through the already cracked open door and paused at the scene before him. Several foxes took up most of the living room floor, several birds, of all different varieties, perched on window sills and flew through the air, a raccoon, closer inspection showed that it was Sophie, was ambling slowly towards the kitchen.

At that moment, several squirrels darted by, one running up his leg to sit on his shoulder, and began to chitter in his ear. He relaxed immediately at Marx’s chirps.

Matt walked up behind him, huffing, “Why… the fuck… did you… go _running._ ”

There was a high pitch bark and both of them shuddered, Matt clasping his hands over his ears. Matt may not be able to understand what the bark meant, but Shiro could.

“Keith locked Lance in the pet carrier. That’s him now.” Another pitiful bark came from the carrier, and _now_ Shiro noticed Keith sitting on top of it, licking at one of his paws.

“ _Keeeiiith,”_ Shiro couldn’t help the amusement in his voice. As funny as it was though, he really didn’t want another slumber party with all the animals. As nice as they were, their bed was barely big enough for the four of them, let alone _more_ animals.

The raccoon in question looked up at him, snorted, and went back to licking his paw.

“Wow, um, you don’t even have to translate that for me; the “I don’t care” vibes are strong.” Matt said, and Shiro sighed.

He just wanted to have a nice dinner with his boyfriends, relax, maybe watch a movie or two, before curling up and sleeping. Instead he had to find a way to relax the other animals, and rectify whatever had caused Keith to do… well… this.

Marx seemed to share his sentiment, as he started chittering again in annoyance. They had been called out of their hunt for nuts by some of the birds because of their opposable thumbs, who had been sent by the foxes because they could fly, who had arrived in the first place because of Lance’s screeching. Sophie had probably heard and was more than likely ransacking their kitchen as they spoke.

Shiro patted him on the head. “You all can head back to foraging, we’ll handle it.”

Marx chirped his thanks, hoping over onto Matt’s shoulder, giving him a quick “kiss” to the cheek. Marx had always been smitten with Matt.

Shiro clapped his hands together, effectively getting the attention of the other animals. “Alright, guys, we’re back. We’ll let him out. Don’t worry.”

Some of the foxes regarded him wearily, as he was still new in his position, and untrusted, but one of them yipped and the others followed them out. The birds rose, following after the foxes, and the other squirrels were already long gone. That just left Sophie in the kitchen.

“Keith, go tell Sophie she can’t eat all of our food again. This isn’t her house and she has to forge like everyone else.” Shiro walked towards the crate, rubbing his eyes.

Keith chirped, hopping down and scurrying away. He knew that Lance wouldn’t be happy when he got out.

~*~

“I can’t believe you locked me in a pet carrier!” Lance whined as he stretched out across Shiro and Matt’s laps, sending a glare up at Keith.

“I can’t believe you followed me into it after I scratched you,” Keith said through a mouthful of food.

“Wasn’t it your fault for scaring Keith in the first place,” Matt asked, running a hand through Lance’s hair.

“He didn’t scare me!” Keith retorted.

Shiro chuckled, “Of course not, love, just caught you by surprise, right?”

Lance giggled, earning a small hiss from Keith, but he didn’t care. Yeah, it had been embarrassing, especially when his friends had called so many others to help him. Marx had been chittering away enough for him to hear, and then there was Sofie...

“How did you get her to leave anyways?” Lance looked over at Keith.

“Compromise…” Keith didn’t elaborate, just pouting and looking anywhere but at his boyfriends.

“Did you give up your favorite spots in the forest?” Shiro asked, voice a low coo.

Keith’s face heated up, and the red extended down his neck.

“Aw,” Lance drew out. He kind of felt bad. Keith loved the trees he had scented, and to let Sophie in them must be hard. Then again, Keith _did_ lock him in a pet carrier, so he didn’t feel _that_ bad.

Matt chuckled, taking his hand away from Lance, who whined at the loss, and began to scratch Keith behind the ears instead.

Lance sighed, getting comfy in his boyfriends’ laps, regardless of the fact that Matt was no longer petting him. This was just a normal, average day, in their life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a bigger au that we'll work on eventually, but I wanted to write fluff and Wajjs told me to do it so I did.  
> And then this happened xD


End file.
